


Bustlestuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, frilly dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for Etanseline and Lindensphinx!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bustlestuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etanseline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etanseline/gifts), [byzantienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzantienne/gifts).



"Is this re8lly necessary, Maryam????????"

"Yes Stop Squirming"

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/coyvxsdrj/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
